


Setting Up Camp

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, R76 Summer Event 2020, Reaper76 Summer Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Gabriel and Jack going camping to get away from the noise and stress of the job.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: R76 Summer Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Setting Up Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for this that may end up coming out in more chapters after the Summer Event and R76 Week is over. It might change ratings as well but I'll just have to see. The plot bunnies like to multiple and sometimes they just run off never to be seen again. But I do feel like I want to do much once I get a chance. Hope you like! I feel like it is a little unfinished but sometimes you just gotta let things be how they are.

Gabriel let out a sigh as the wind from the open window of Jack old pick up rushed by him. He took in the amazing scenery as trees whipped by as they made their way up to the parking lot that headed all the hiking trails on the mountain. As they neared their  destination, he looked over to Jack who finally looked like he was starting to relax. His arm hung out his own open window while the other guided the truck along the winding roads with practiced ease. He  snuck out his phone to take a picture before Jack could notice wanting to keep this image of Jack forever. It had taken a lot of work to get them both the time off to spend together on their anniversary each year that  sometimes it seemed that Jack never really could enjoy himself. Hopefully this would not be one of those times and he could just let himself relax.

Jack turned to glance at him just after he snapped the picture and a small smile crossed his lips. “Like what you see?” He cheekily asked before turning his attention back to the road.

“Always,” he replied placing a hand on Jack’s knee and leaning over to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. That earned him a warm chuckle just as the parking lot came into view. Pulling into a spot they rolled up their windows before hoping out and stretching. He let out a groan as his back popped in a few places and eased the soreness from a long drive. “Hey babe, I’m going to use the last real toilet we are going to see in two weeks before I start unpacking our stuff. You mind us getting checked in?”

“Course Angel,” Jack replied as they made their way over to the welcome center. After finishing his  business, he made his way back to Jack’s truck and began to unpack their supplies. He was he had just finished unloading the last of their items when he felt strong arms snake their way around his waist and a chin rest upon his shoulder. “You ready for some peace and quiet?” The gruff voice of his husband asked just before a kiss was placed against his cheek.

“You better fucking believe it.” He responded as Jack pulled away to gather up his pack and tent up onto his back. Gabriel gathered up his own pack and the bag stuffed with provisions making sure everything was secure before turning to his husband with a bright smile. “Lead the way Strike-Commander.” He teased with a sloppy salute which earned him a roll of blue eyes and a laugh.

“Ha  ha very funny.” Jack chided smacking him on the shoulder as he passed by to lead the way to the trail what would take them up to their reserved camp site. “Besides there is only one Commander here today and that’s you.”

“Oh really? How is that?” He asked raising a brow as he pushed forward to walk  alongside his husband. He glanced over at his smiling face as he turned towards him.

“You are the Commander of my heart of course.” The response sent heat rushing through his cheeks as he looked away from the adoring blue eyes that seemed to bore into his soul.

“You’re such a sap Morrison.” He replied before reaching out to entwine their fingers.

“Yeah, but I’m your sap Reyes.” Jack cooed softly pulling their joined hands up to place a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

“That you are  _ mi amor _ , that you are.”

* * *

The trip up to their camp site was hardly the hardest hike they had ever had to deal with. Which honestly was one of the reasons they had picked this  spot . It was secluded far away from other sites but not hard to reach if you had experience. There were far more secluded spots they could have gotten to but the point of this was to relax, not tired themselves out on just their hike up to the spot.

Taking off his pack and leaning it against a log that had been placed around a previous firepit he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air around them. He could hear the soft sounds of a gentle creek or brook not far off and just let the quiet envelope around him. Honestly it was something that he never thought he would enjoy having grown up in a large city and his only experience camping before this had been out in the field of battle or training. Ever since Jack convinced him to try this for fun the first time he never once complained when the idea was brought up.

He heard as Jack placed down his own luggage and let out a sigh. He once again felt his husband’s arms wrap around his waist and began to lead them into a gentle sway to the tune of the bird song around them. He turned in his lover’s arms and wrapped his arms up around his neck as he let his head rest against his shoulder. He heard Jack’s contented hum as he placed a kiss to his temple and his arms tightened around him. Not that their relationship ever lacked any form of  affection, but it was nice to know that they did not have to hold back. They did not have to hold back and just let  themselves be husbands who were deeply in love.

“You ready to get everything set up or do you need to rest first?” Jack hummed out with another gentle kiss. Leave it to Jack to think of how he would be feeling right now and allow him rest if he needed it. He hardly felt tired, their hike up relaxing and filled with fun banter and games to pass the time.

“I would like to get the tent set up before nightfall, so perhaps I can do  that, and you can gather the firewood we’ll need for dinner?” He suggested gently. The arms around him tightened possessively and a small whine left his lover’s throat. He could only chuckle at the reaction knowing just how little Jack wanted to be parted from him, even if it was just for a short period of time. The younger man was  clingy and touch starved when they finally got alone time and any bit of  separation was nearly unbearable. “It’ll get everything done faster and leave more time for whatever was want to do with the rest of the day.” He soothed gently leaning up to place a gentle kiss to his husband’s pouting lip.

“I guess,” Jack sighed out finally releasing him from the circle of his arms. He placed a final kiss to his lips before the blonde moved out into the forest around them to gather the wood as instructed. Shaking his head Gabriel set out getting the tent set up and their sleeping bags situated. He opened them both completely laying one on the ground for some cushion while the other would be used as a blanket for them both. Not use setting them up any other way when this is how it would end up. The thought of sleeping separate from his husband was unthinkable. This was their anniversary trip after  all, and he knew neither of them would be happy just sleeping next to the other like they had during the crisis. At last he pulled their packs into the rather spacious tent along with the bag of their food and water provisions placing them in one corner and out of the way.

Letting out a sigh he ran a hand back through his hair to push the sweaty curls from his face and let out a sigh. Behind him he could hear as Jack dumped whatever he had collected next to the firepit. He turned just as Jack made his way into the tent with him and immediately found himself enveloped within his  husband's arms once again. “Now, I don’t know about  you, but I think I could use a little nap after all that.” He hummed out softly returning the embrace feeling his husband relax the instant the affection was returned.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jack agreed leading him the short distance to the sleeping bags and laid them both down. Jack spooned up behind him, one arm laying over his waist as he kissed the back of his neck. Neither spoke and neither felt the need to. This was more than enough for now, besides they had two weeks to enjoy each other company, there was no need to rush.


End file.
